Otherside
by TrollMaster02
Summary: Augustus Rookwood foge da prisão após 14 anos em Azkaban. Ele volta a procurar Emmeline Vance e mesmo depois de tanto tempo parecia que os sentimentos relacionado a ambos não haviam mudado nada após tantos anos. Contudo, as atitudes e decisões tardias de Augustus mudam definitivamente o destino deles.


_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed_

_A candidate for my soul mate bled_

_Push the trigger and pull the thread_

_I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Take it on the otherside_

**Prólogo**

A primeira vez que Augustus William Rookwood ficou de frente com a morte foi aos oito anos de idade. Ele e Agatha Elizabeth Selwyn passavam as férias com a família na Casa de Lago da família Rookwood. As famílias eram amigas há muitas gerações por isso, todo o verão, elas se reuniam e viajavam até o interior do país.

As duas crianças brincavam de pique-pega perto da ponte que separava a estrada principal da entrada da propriedade, enquanto os pais conversavam na varanda da casa, observando os filhos.

– Você não me pega, Elizabeth. – o garoto gritou quando correu até a ponte, sendo seguido por Agatha.

Augustus era um garoto alto e magro para sua idade. Os cabelos negros caiam sob os olhos, o que dificultava um pouco a visão dele. Enquanto corria a velha ponte de madeira balançava bruscamente. Agatha, que estava a uma distância considerável de Augustus, parou no meio do caminho.

– Isso está balançando muito, William! Vamos voltar! – disse a menina voltando até a terra firme.

Na noite anterior, ocorreu uma chuva típica de verão e por isso o chão estava escorregadio e enlameado sob os pés de Augustus enquanto continuava correndo. O garoto deu de ombros.

– Deixe de frescura, Lizzie. – replicou em voz alta, virando o rosto para trás.

Então várias coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Em geral quando as pessoas correm é para frente, mas isso quando estão olhando pra frente também. Augustus corria olhando para trás, portanto não teve tempo de ver que estava correndo para o lado, em direção à barreira da ponte. A barreira de proteção não era muito alta e por este motivo, quando Augustus bateu nela, acabou com o corpo sendo jogado no lago. A água estava gelada, mas não era essa preocupação de Augustus: ele não sabia nadar.

– AUGUSTUS! – ele ouviu a voz de Agatha quando sentiu o ar abandonar seus pulmões e água tomar o lugar dele.

O pequeno Rookwood se debatia desesperado, tentando de alguma forma continuar na superfície, mas ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo. Dizem que as pessoas se afogam mais pelo desespero e não pelo fato de não saber nadar. Isso era válido no caso de Augustus. Ele só queria sair da água, mas não conseguia e por tal motivo só engolia água cada vez que se debatia selvagemente. O frio estava agonizante; não deveria ser algo importante, mas incomodava e muito. Augustus se cansou rapidamente, e logo o corpo estava afundando pelo lago. Logo sentiu braços se fecharem ao redor do seu tórax... Era tarde demais. Ele não iria sobreviver. Augustus estava pronto – para morrer...

– Por Salazar! – disse o senhor Rookwood encharcado após retirar o único filho de dentro da água.

O garoto foi deitado na ponte. O corpo estava imóvel, os olhos semicerrados e sua pele ganhava um tom arroxeado.

– Faça alguma coisa! Meu filho está morrendo! – diz a senhora Rookwood desesperada.

Augustus podia ouvir com clareza tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Agatha chorava abraçada a mãe, enquanto o senhor Selwyn pedia para as mulheres voltarem para casa e ajudava o amigo a reanimar o garoto.

– O pulso está fraco! – o homem disse.

Augustus tentava abrir os olhos direito ou se mexer, mas não conseguia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Estava incapacitado, esperando pela morte. O garoto sempre tivera curiosidade sobre este fenômeno. Para onde iriam as pessoas depois da morte? Elas ficariam bem? Era bom o lugar que iriam?

Foi quando ele viu. Uma mulher vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés ao lado do seu pai; os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque, um chapéu preto no alto da cabeça e um véu que ia até altura dos olhos. Sua expressão era serena enquanto olhava os esforços dos homens para reanimar o menino. Augustus queria saber de onde aquela mulher havia surgido e porque ninguém ali fazia essa mesma pergunta. Percebeu que era o único que conseguia vê-la. A mulher se aproximou do menino calmamente.

– Eu posso fazer a dor passar, Augustus, se quiser. Você pode vir comigo e descobrir como é morrer. – ela falou serena, estendendo a mão enluvada para o menino.

Augustus pegou, aturdido. Aquela era a morte. Estava na frente dela. Augustus mal se cabia de excitação. A essa altura, o senhor Selwyn estava gritando para o senhor Rookwood que Augustus estava _FICANDO ROXO, O PULSO CADA VEZ MAIS FRACO, TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA! _O pai começou a tentar ressuscitar o filho.

– Eu quero. – o garoto sussurrou, apertando a mão da morte.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e se inclinou em cima de Augustus, os lábios entre abertos, como se fosse beijá-lo. Enquanto se aproximava, a morte revelou duas asas negras; as penas faziam cócegas nas pernas do garoto. Os lábios já estavam próximos dos de Augustus quando ele ouviu a voz do pai outra vez

– Ele não está respirando! – Augustus fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo, quando acabou recebendo outra coisa. Um soco na altura do peito.

Uma enorme dor invadiu o peito de Augustus e um líquido subiu pela sua garganta. O garoto se inclinou para frente e vomitou toda água acumulada nos pulmões e no estômago.

– Salazar! Quase perdemos você, filho. – a senhora Rookwood soluçou, passando os braços em volta do filho.

Augustus olhou em volta, procurando pela mulher, mas não achou em lugar nenhum. O garoto se perguntou quando voltaria a vê-la.

**27 anos depois**

– NÃO! SAIA DE PERTO DELA. – Augustus rugiu para Lucius Malfoy e o empurrou para o lado quando chegou mais perto.

Augustus caiu de joelhos ao lado de Emmeline Vance, que está completamente mole nos braços dele, como se tivesse desmaiado.

– Emmeline? Emmeline? – ele chamou, aninhando-a suavemente até perceber que estava empapado de sangue.

E o sangue estava escorrendo pela frente da camisa dele, deixando-o ensopado.

– NÃO! Ai, não, meu Deus, não, meu Deus, não... – O rosto da garota estava cor de lençol. Os olhos vidrados fitando o céu enquanto ela soluçava; um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca.

Ele levantou a blusa de Emmeline e soltou um gemido de agonia. Sua mão não conseguia estancar o sangramento, e o rombo aberto no lado da barriga, parecia uma lua crescente.

Ele pressionou o ferimento com a mão. O sangue borbulhava nos seus dedos. Augustus rasgou um pedaço da camisa, tentando tapar o buraco na barriga dela, mas o sangue estava por todos os lados.

Augustus gaguejou, chorou e tentou falar com ela, enquanto o sangue escorria como óleo na sua mão. Ele se virou para Severus Snape, que olhava de longe.

– A gente pode estancar o sangramento, não pode? Isso pode ser revertido, não pode? – perguntou desesperado.

Snape não respondeu.

– Augustus... – Emmeline sussurrou debilmente.

Augustus voltou a olhar para ela.

– Isso é tudo minha culpa! Mas a gente vai dar um jeito, ok? Eu prometi que ia proteger vocês, não disse? Vocês vão ficar bem! Vocês vão ficar bem! – chorou, balbuciando mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Então, ele ouviu alguém se aproximando deles. Ele pensou que era Adrian Mulciber ou Lucius Malfoy ou Severus Snape, e estava pronto para expulsá-los aos berros quando ergueu o rosto para ver quem era. Augustus sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto e um aperto agudo no peito; lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto do homem sem parar.

– Não! Não! Você não! Por favor... Agora não! – murmurou, apertando Emmeline mais contra si, como se pudesse protegê-la do que viria a seguir.

Infelizmente, o vulto que se aproximou do casal não pertencia a nenhum dos homens e sim a uma mulher vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés.


End file.
